Fashion Show
by UnknownQuil
Summary: Hikaru just can't help but touch when Kaoru is showing off what they have in the closet. Lemons!


"C'mon, Kaoru, twirl around a bit more." Hikaru lounged amidst piles of pillows on their bed while his more soft-spoken brother blushed shamelessly while he showed off the clothes that they had yet to look through. "How am I to know if it fits well if you won't show it to me more?" He swirled his finger around in the air to gesture what he wanted out of his brother. "A little slower now… no, don't tumble down."

He smirked a little. The shirt was obviously too bit and slid off of his shoulder, whereas the pants were too tight; they clung to his legs. "Bend over a little." Hikaru's grin widened as his eyes reached Kaoru's ass that stuck up into the air. "Looks good… looks very good. I think we can keep those clothes. Try on the next outfit."

"Why do I have to try them all on?" Kaoru complained, shoving his lips out in a pout. "They're as much your clothes as they are mine. If anything, you take them off of me enough that you wear clothes more than I do." He looked away across his shoulder so that his brother couldn't see him blushing so dark.

"Oh, come on, Kaoru," Hikaru said softly. He crawled over across the bed where their makeshift cat-walk was. His hand slid up Kaoru's leg that was covered in tight material. "Aren't you having fun with our little fashion show? You get to walk up and down the bed for me, showing off the clothes that we have. Isn't it fun?" He slid his hand up Kaoru's leg, causing his breath to hitch a little.

"Hikaru, quit it," he hissed, his face all the more red. He stepped back and unzipped the pants. "Alright, alright, I'll keep doing this show for you."

"Alright, sounds nice." Hikaru smiled and slid back into place among the pillows at the head of the bed. His eyes followed Kaoru as he struggled out of the pants. The boy was forced to wiggle his hips back and forth to remove his pants, as they were so tight they wouldn't easily slide on and off. It took a few moments before they were down around his ankles and he was stepping out of them, leaving him in his boxers and the over sized shirt that he wore. "You look great in just that, Kaoru," Hikaru mumbled, rubbing his hand absently against his thigh.

Kaoru turned and looked at him over his shoulder. "Really?" he asked, almost sounding hopeful. Hikaru nodded and gestured for him to continue.

"Come on, I want to see you in the next outfit." Kaoru obliged and pulled the shirt over his head. At that moment when his hands were over his head, holding the shirt up in the air midway pulling it off, Hikaru would have died to have a camera in his hands, just for a snapshot of the picture. He shuttered and continued to watch his brother pull out another outfit.

"How's this look?" Kaoru pulled out another pair of pants, just as tight as the others, maybe even tighter. He held them up to his waist, and Hikaru gave him a thumbs up. Wanting to show it off for him, Kaoru stepped into the pants and began tugging them on. He struggled and pulled, wiggling his hips around and pulling in different areas until he lost balance. "Ahhh!" He fell forward on the bed, his legs trapped in the tight jeans that he was trying to get on. "Hikaru, I'm stuck," he whispered.

"I see that." Hikaru crawled over on the bed and looked down at his brother. "You look so adorable when you're trapped like that, you know."

"Don't say that," Kaoru scolded softly, looking away with another blush. "Just help me get out of this."

"Nonesense. I can't take advantage of you like this?" Hikaru leaned down and kissed Kaoru's lips softly. It was an odd feeling, considering he was sitting at Kaoru's head, making the kiss upside down. "You're so gorgeous like this, so trapped." He reached over and grabbed the discarded shirt, the grinned. "But I can't imagine leaving your hands so free like that. You could stop me from doing what I've been wanting to do so much since I first saw you." He flipped Kaoru over, much to his cries for him to stop, and tied his wrists together with the shirt. Once the task was over, he returned Kaoru to laying on his back.

"Hikaru," Kaoru complained softly, looking up at him defenselessly. "What are you going to do, brother?"

Hikaru leaned down and kissed his lips again, this time sliding his tongue across them as well. "I'm going to make sure you didn't hurt yourself while wearing such tight clothing," Hikaru whispered into Kaoru's ear. He took his earlobe between his lips and gently sucked on it, eliciting a cry from the trapped brother.

"Hikaru, I'm alright," he whimpered, his back arching to make him lay in more of a curve than he was before. Hikaru, still sitting at Kaoru's head, leaned further to nuzzle his brother's neck.

"I would believe you, except for the fact that I want to check you. I want to make sure for myself that you're perfectly fine. I want to feel and taste your skin to make sure that there are no blemishes or flaws causes by these clothes that I made you wear." Hikaru placed kissed and nips on Kaoru's neck as though they were punctuation for what he spoke, leaving them within the breaks between sentences. "I need you."

"Hikaru, please," Kaoru cried, his fingers clutching tightly to the bedding beneath him. Hikaru was now leaning over Kaoru's head to get to his chest. He traced a line down his chest, leaving a single lick across his nipples, and found his way to his belly button. "You were always the ticklish one," he whispered and trailed his fingers in ghost movements across his skin.

Kaoru opened his eyes momentarily to see Hikaru's stomach being exposed as his shirt lifted. It draped down in his face from leaning over him. He whispered his brother's name, then nearly screamed it. Hikaru supported himself over his brother's body by propping himself up on his elbows. He leaned over onto one arm to all himself a free hand to do whatever, and he easily slid his hand beneath Kaoru's boxers.

"You know you want it," Hikaru chided and slid his hand back and forth. Using his teeth, he slowly picked up his boxers and slid them farther down until the package was unveiled. Kaoru lay helplessly through this, now panting harshly. He gave his brother a meek look, then whispered a plea. "You know I'd do anything for you," Hikaru responded and rubbed his thumb up and down his brother's shaft. "Anything to make you happy, my dear brother, because I love you."

Kaoru let out soft whimpers and desiring words, almost frustrated with how long it would take for release from such simple touches. "I love you too," he whispered back. "Please… please help me."

Hikaru nuzzled his brother's inner thighs, then gave his shaft a slick stroke of his tongue. "Anything to please you," he reiterated.

From his position beneath Hikaru, Kaoru was left looking up at his brother's own pants with a painful looking bulge protruding from between his legs. He glanced down at Hikaru taking care of his own problem before struggling a little against his restraints. "Let me loose?" he begged. "At least one hand? Please?" Hikaru looked down at him with eyes full of question before trusting him. Kaoru let out a soft gasp as the first thing he felt when he received a freed hand was Hikaru's mouth completely envelope him. He let out another cry and pressed his hips toward his brother's mouth a little before being pushed rather roughly back against the bed. There would be none of him having his own way when it came to what happened to his own body.

Now it was Hikaru's turn to gasp as Kaoru wheedled his hand beneath his brother's pants. He struggled and managed to undo the clasp on his jeans and pushed them down with one hand, a difficult feat. All the while, he continued a rubbing motion against him. Hikaru's mouth continued to slide up and down Kaoru's shaft, making his hand tremble while he worked. Now and then he would let out soft noises-- mews, moans, and cries.

"Hikaru, please, let me get you caught up," Kaoru begged. Hikaru smirked down at him and decided it was a fine idea; if he relented for a little while, the two of them could share the experience rather than going through it alone. It would also ensure that they would both have a satisfied ending.

"Alright, go ahead," Hikaru agreed. Kaoru grinned, thinking that he'd be free to do whatever he wanted. There was no way that Hikaru would let him get cold, though. His fingers gently rubbed up and down the shaft to keep things flowing. "Keep going," he whispered, then gently ran his tongue around the head. Kaoru shook and moaned. His hand clenched tightly around Hikaru, and it took him a few moments to adjust and reassure himself that he could continue.

"Alright." He slid Hikaru's pants down further and wrapped his long, delicate fingers around the equally delicate organ. For a few moments, he settled back into feeling Hikaru toying with him, then began sliding his hand up and down his brother's shaft. His tongue would sometimes lash out to circle around the most sensitive part of flesh, then suck on it for a few pumps of his hand. His work was rewarded with moans from his brother that continued to loom above him.

"Kaoru," Hikaru whispered after a while, then began working the lower brother harder. He was certain that soon the moment of truth would arrive. It would be coming soon, and he wanted his brother to be caught up to finish with him. He slid his mouth down around him until he almost choke. His teeth barely grazed across Kaoru's flesh, but it was enough contact to leave him a moaning mess.

"Hikaru," Kaoru whispered back, now feeling it building within him again. This time it rushed him harder, making it almost ache with how much he needed that sweet climax to overtake him.

Hikaru wouldn't let it end there, though. He wanted to see the face of his angel brother when he finished. Thoroughly frustrating Kaoru, he pulled away from him and released him from the confinements of his mouth. He sat over him, looking down at his pained face.

"Why?" Kaoru plead. Hikaru merely retied his hands and crawled around to sit properly in front of Kaoru.

"Because," Hikaru replied softly, pulling the pants the rest of the way off of his body and lifting his brother's legs to expose him further. "I wanted to finish you off in another way. I want to watch you finish. I want to taste your lips." He reached for a bottle of lotion off of the nightstand and swiped it across Kaoru's opening.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru cried, turning red as though he thought his brother was nuts.

"I know," Hikaru replied with a small smile. He positioned himself against his brother, then leaned forward to kiss Kaoru. In the same motion, he found himself being pushed inside of the boy below him. Both of them found themselves crying out loudly, pleasure spilling up and out of their mouths.

It wasn't but a few thrusts into his brother before there was a sticky mess all over their bed. Kaoru's mess was mostly shot onto Hikaru's chest, and Hikaru's up and down his brother's legs. "See?" Hikaru panted, pulling out of him and laying with his arms wrapped protectively around his still restrained brother. "I know what I'm doing." He nuzzled his brother's neck. "I think we can keep those pants; what do you think?"


End file.
